In a plasma display panel apparatus (Hereinafter called “a PDP apparatus”), image display is performed using plasma discharge. Accordingly, in general, a panel case, many electronic elements and the likes generate heat to drive the panel. If this heat remains inside the apparatus, the panel and the electronic elements are exposed to an unfavorable temperature environment. As a result, the life and the performance of the apparatus can be degraded. In view of this problem, some measures are taken, e.g., suppressing the heat by various methods and providing many air holes in the rear case. Especially, since the heat generation amount has been increasing recently with the realization of a function of display apparatuses for displaying high-luminance images, the importance of such measures is increasing.
An example of such measures is explained next with reference to FIG. 15. FIG. 15 is a lateral cross-section view schematically showing the structure of a PDP apparatus 900. The PDP apparatus 900 includes a front case 901 and a rear case 902 between which a frame 903 intervenes. A plasma display panel (Hereinafter called the “PDP”) 905 is cased in the front case 901. An optical filter 904 is placed over an opening of a front panel. The rear case 902 has therein a circuit substrate 911, an electronic device 912, and other many electronic elements. The temperature of the space within the rear case 902 (hereinafter called “the rear space”) rises due to the heat generated by the electronic elements and the heat generated by the PDP 905 and radiated by the frame 903. Therefore, to lower the temperature of the rear space, air holes 921, 922 and 923 are provided in the rear case 902 in view of the flow of air from the bottom to top. Furthermore, with use of a function of an exhaust fan 906, circulation of the air is promoted (See Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-29648.